In a vehicle such as an automobile, various electric wires are arranged between various kinds of electric devices. Among the electric devices, some devices form high-voltage circuits, and such high-voltage circuits are provided with safety measures for ensuring safety of an operator or a worker and protection of the devices. For example, some connectors for electric wires arranged in such high-voltage circuits have an electronic component for controlling an external component (such as a built-in component of an electric device) connected to the terminals of the electric wires. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a connector structure having an interlock serving as such an electronic component.
Patent Document 1: JP2013-8513A